静
by AdorableRetard
Summary: I never used to believe in reincarnation, but that was in another life. FemShizuo. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

I think when my family named me, they were expecting something along the lines of a quiet and normal child. The name I was given after all meant quiet or calm. Too bad for them that I had no intention of being such a thing.

"Shizu-chan, please come here." Namiko Heiwajima outstretched her hand awaiting me to take it. I pursed my lips, debating what to do at that precise moment. I could see I had tired the young woman out from my daily dose of tantrums from the drooping of her shoulders and her eyes that held a certain amount of tiredness. "You need to have your bath now."

She speaks slow and clearly so that I could understand - I was barely four, Japanese is quite hard to learn must be what she's thinking - patiently looking at me. If only she knew that her supposed daughter did understand every single word she said because she took it upon herself to learn the language the moment she found out she was somehow trapped inside a child's body.

You see, I was not always Shizuka Heiwajima - Heiwajima Shizuka for you Japanese people out there. I was once a normal young teen who had a normal life up til she was apart of a robbery gone wrong. Somehow, I ended up in a baby's body and took it upon myself to give my new found family a few years of hell.

I wasn't going to just _accept_ that my life had been cancelled out for _this one._ I wanted my old body back - I wanted my old life back - and well, that was best portrayed through crying almost all the time, not listening to the words of _my parents_ , and a little bit of denial thrown in too.

"I don't want a bath." My words of course cause a sigh to be released from my mother before she stood to her full height - roughly five feet and four inches if I'm correct - and pushed her light colored bangs back. "...But I'll take one with Suka-chan if you let me."

'Suka-chan' is my younger brother, someone that was exempted from my bad behavior. He was rather quiet at two years of age. Thank the heavens he was nothing like his big sister and was actually really quiet. He didn't act out and didn't change much over the years, he was still someone who didn't talk much but he did have the moments when he surprised everyone with his voice.

"Alright." I grasped the hand that is held out to me once more and followed Namiko into the room that I shared with my younger brother. There, he sat on the floor surrounded by various toys.

In my previous life, I was the youngest and all of my siblings were a lot older - the youngest being ten years older than myself - so I never had a sibling to play with. The Gods must have felt a bit bad for what they did to me and had given me Kasuka - 'Suka-chan' for short.

"Nee-san," is what he said upon seeing us enter the room. He didn't speak a lot - maybe because he couldn't yet pronounce most words - and so he usually just used gestures that any normal two year old would do. But he almost _always_ called for me whenever he saw me. Something that made my chest puff up in pride.

"It's time to bathe, Suka-chan." Namiko smiled and it doesn't take us very long to be put into the bath tub where she bathed us. I, of course, made it my duty to splash and make a mess but she had just smiled and Kasuka just laughed a little. After bath time, she fed us and puts us to bed. As she kisses us goodnight, I had found myself thinking that maybe I shouldn't cause too much trouble for her and Kichirou - my father - any longer. They truly were trying with me, after all. And I admit, they were growing on me.

This was something I had been thinking of for a while, and maybe it was time to at least behave a bit.

So when she had said goodnight, I made it my duty to answer back with a "Goodnight, Kaa-chan."

The smile she gave in turn made me think I like seeing her smile like that.

* * *

Restarting school was annoying. In my past life, I never got to finish high school - I was only what? Fourteen? - but it was still hell.

I didn't mind the kids around me that were actually a good eight years younger than my actual age - not counting in my age of this body - they were practically afraid of me due to me planting myself as superior to them and so they mostly kept their distance.

"Shizu-chan, I really don't like how you don't have any friends." Mother's hands gathered my long strands of hair and put it into a high pony tail as I fiddled with my bangs. In my past life, I didn't have the luxury of such straight and soft hair. In fact, it was the opposite - coarse and rather hard to comb through - such was the life of a young black woman, I guess.

"I have friends." I said quickly and I felt her pause with finishing my hair. "His name's Kishitanri. He's in my class- great guy!"

I could feel my younger brother's gaze on me and looked across our small dining table to see the flat look he was giving me. "You're lying."

Being just two years younger than myself, it only took two years before Kasuka started elementary school as well. Seeing as we pretty much ate every lunch time, my brother knew just who and who I talked to - which wasn't a lot of people.

"Why would I lie about something like that? Kishitanri is my friend."

"Kishitani-san," Kasuka corrects. "He is actually the person you yell at the most and call him a nuisance every time he's around you." I deflated at Kasuka's reply and could almost feel mom's glare digging into my back.

"Young lady..."

"I'll make friends with him tomorrow?" I said squeezing my eyes shut awaiting my mother's reply, but she otherwise left the subject alone and continued to comb my hair. "Is that my pudding you're eating Suka?"

"Yes."

"...Okay."

* * *

It seemed I was not the only oddity in Ikebukuro, and Shinra Kishitani's babysitter just happens to be the other. The boy was - still is - quite a chatter box, not that I listened to half of the things he rambled on about. He had been quite delighted that I wanted to be his friend, even declaring himself my best friend seeing as I was his first friend and that I didn't have any.

He mostly talked about his home and what a great guardian he had since his father was away at work. Her name was Celty and he was going to marry her when he got older...

Odd that at that time I didn't realize it. I mean, I even met the woman and it didn't even do anything for me but have the back of my head itch that something was weird. I had written her off as odd the first time I met her - wore a helmet and didn't take it off - and talked by writing down on a pad of yellow paper. Shinra had nervously stated that she was mute and didn't like anyone seeing her face.

He's a terrible liar, so I had gotten suspicious.

Many persons didn't question the woman, but I did. Maybe there were more people out there that I didn't know of - persons like me who had a life before, maybe something even stranger than reincarnation. A lot of strange things happened in Ikebukuro and it seemed also that whatever God up there hadn't finished with me.

I had somehow managed to rip the school's faucet out of the wall when it didn't want to give me water and I had to be taken to the school's nurse for cutting my palm open from the rusted old pipe.

"How did you even do that?" Shinra had asked excitedly. He had somehow managed to skip class and found himself beside the bed I had rested in. I had been given a new change of clothes -which were actually an over sized red jumpsuit- and the woman had already had my hand looked after. It lay in my lap, bandaged well and I didn't think twice of even fingering it.

"I don't know. I was just kind of pissed it wasn't giving me any water." I muttered, not even looking to the bespectacled boy and had instead let my eyes stay on my bandaged right hand. "Stung really bad when I got soaked from the water after ripping out the pipe."

"No ordinary person can rip out a pipe just like that!" His tone had me glancing up at him as he moved in close which caused me to move my face back a little. "I wonder if you now have some kind of super strength or something."

"Oh please," I snorted out, rolling my eyes. "I bet it was just a really loose pipe and I just got unlucky with my temper. This isn't an anime anyway..."

"Anime? You watch that stuff?"

"Mhmm, you should watch with me sometime..."

* * *

Having a second chance at life is a really big deal to anyone - including me. You get the chance to live again and maybe do the things you never got to do or wanted to do. Me somehow being reincarnated - or whatever the hell happened to place me in this body - I was thankful for. But the constant hospital visits after the pipe incident at school had me wondering that maybe the Gods wanted me dead again.

How the hell does someone gain super strength but it somehow manages to be so painful when using it? I admit that the idea that Shinra had of me having super strength had made me curious the first time trying it out.

I had hesitantly placed my hands on the loveseat located in our living room, gripping tightly. I didn't think or hesitate and instead made the move to lift the chair.

That day I learnt that I indeed have super strength, but that it came at a price.

"Are you literally trying to break your bones or something, Shizuka?" I flinched at the look my father gave me, trying to make myself smaller in the same chair I had managed to lift with little effort but had somehow cause my back to give out. It had been a month of constant hospital visits and breaking of various furniture and school property, and my parents had had enough of it.

"I am sorry." It was all I could say. It was all I had been saying for that month.

"Sorry doesn't make the problem of you somehow harming yourself but the others around you go away, Shizuka." They had every right to be mad. My father rubbed his eyes, before focusing them on me.

It was clear that I took after mother in looks, along with her light brown hair. I had dad's brown eyes instead of mother's light grey ones, though. Staring at Kichirou, I could have seen an older Kasuka what with how he seemed like a carbon copy of him. They had the same dark hair and eyes - Kasuka even inherited the frowning face my father has on right now.

"You need to stop." Looking at both of my parents, I could have seen how worried they were. This was something I didn't know of at that time- how worried they could be for me - and I nodded my head.

"I need to stop."

And I stopped.

* * *

 **Hello there and welcome to my try at an reincarnation fic. Please feel free to favorite and follow and to review (reviews are awesome).**

 **This fic was inspired by Asian Kungfu Generation's remake of the song 'Rewrite' and me staring at a female drawing for SHizuo for a long time which just happens to be the cover image for this! Lol**

 **Updates will be at least two weeks apart, so I'll be seeing you guys later... Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

* * *

Like the start of any April, the air is chilly from the winter months and the fact that there is a light shower of rain have persons huddled close in their jackets with umbrellas open. Ikebukuro, as usual, is bustling even at a time like this with people rushing to work and school. One lone figure within the seas of umbrellas sprints with a dark jacket held above their head. That person just happens to be me, Shizuka.

"Excuse me!" Most move out of the way to let me through -some yelling profanities after me for bumping into them. "Sorry!"

I would hope they recognize that I am a school student running late and would understand my mad dash to reach on time. Seisen Middle School appears ahead and I can't help but let out a sigh of relief. It sucks having no umbrella while the rain fell.

"Why didn't I leave with that goddamn umbrella?" I mutters under my breath, not slowing in my pace even when I pass the still open gates of the school. Finally reaching the shelter of the building, I remove the leather jacket ignoring the looks of my fellow students. Slinging the jacket over my shoulder, I make my way to class.

It has only been a week since I started middle school, but I had somehow already gained a reputation of being unapproachable -which I really don't know how that came to be- so like elementary, everyone kept their distance. Seeing as Shinra didn't attend the same middle school as myself -he had been rather depressed over this- I had no one to talk to.

"Hei-chan," But I had somehow managed to get another idiot to keep my company. Tan hands grasp mine and I find that my passage is blocked from entering my class. "I thought you wouldn't have come today."

Akira Matsumoto is short - only reaching to my shoulder - with big brown eyes and short black hair that curls around her chin. She is always seen with a head band that changes color every day- today it was a grey that matches the color of the sky at the moment.

"Woke up late." I answer. She finally gives room for me to pass through and I walk to the middle row of chairs and tables, where I take my appointed seat that were several seats from the front. Akira takes her place in front of me and immediately turns around. It seems our teacher was a little late as well and so students were still lounging around, talking with their friends.

"I hope you at least had time for breakfast, Hei-chan." Akira frowns, and I can't help but wonder why someone who has only known me for seven days seem so worried about me. It's rather odd.

"I grabbed an omelette." I say. This of course isn't enough for Akira and she decides to give me half of her lunch - even though I have my own - seeing as I didn't get a proper breakfast. I don't find it in myself to argue with her both because our homeroom teacher appears just a few moments later and the fact that it is pointless to argue with her- she is rather stubborn. It doesn't help the fact that her lunches are always good.

"You kids behave," warns Ajibana-sensei jokingly after finishing roll call. Pushing his glasses up, he collects the register from the desk and makes his way out of the class while saying goodbye. "Prepare for your English class!"

"Don't you think Ajibana-sensei is kinda cute?" Akira asks swiveling around to face me again. I shake my head as she swoons, blushing and giggling over the teacher.

"He could be as old as your dad." I wrinkle my nose. Now that I think about it, he might be the right age for me seeing as I am technically in my late twenties.

"I heard he's only twenty-four," There is no way I could see my self talking Akira out of fantasizing over our teacher and resign myself to her three minute talk of how perfect Hiro Ajibana is. I think she would have gone on longer, but luckily our English teacher appears and once again our class quiets down to begin our first lesson for the day.

* * *

Middle school's work is actually not all that hard and I soon find myself sailing through the classes with above average grades that has my teachers praising me along with some students looking to me for guidance. It seems that they are more scared of their failing grades that the below achievers begin to approach me for help. Not too long after, they find out I might not be a stuck up know-it-all (Tsukishima-kun looks abashedly away from me when saying this at the time) and begin to actually hang around me.

The news of my goodness spreads like wildfire and soon I find myself being surrounded by students who do not find me so scary after all.

"I knew you weren't that bad," Hisao says smugly, and I give her a smile (wasn't she the one who had weeks prior been giving me dirty looks?) but do not say anything.

The news of my sudden growth of popularity and the keeping of my grades of course makes my family not only happy but proud, which in turns makes me think that the attention I am being shown wasn't all that bad (I like attention too).

"I think it's because you always have this unapproachable air about you," Akira comments one day.

"Unapproachable air?" I repeat, finding myself thinking things over. Did I really give off such a thing? I always thought I was being nice by minding my own business and looking straight ahead. Maybe I should loosen up a bit...

"You could try by not looking so uptight," Akira comes to stand in front of me, putting a finger to her chin as she examines me. "Maybe lose the too tight ponytail hair style could start things off." She doesn't wait for my response and makes her move of removing my hair tie which release the mid length dark hair to fall around me. Messing up the front a bit, she steps back and nods. "You look way cuter with your hair down."

"Thanks?" I usually keep my hair away from my face and neck due to it easily trapping heat while I'm in school. But I guess Akira's idea wouldn't be too bad.

"You should wear head bands like me too!"

"No thanks."

That idea, of course, is a bad idea.

It seems my popularity also attracted bad company as well. Some are jealous females who find it necessary to try to outdo me which of course I do not back down from and instead challenge them to. This did not seem to be what they thought would've happen at first but soon they get over their stupor and accept the challenge of taking me on.

"You're not as cool as you think you are." Kou Watanabe sniffs, her nose high in the air before walking away from me followed closely by her followers. Looking after the female I can only shrug my shoulders before finishing up on packing up my bag. The day has come to an end and everyone is headed either to their homes or to their clubs. Seeing as I am not apart of any, I take the latter option and begin my walk to my home.

Unfortunately, Akira is apart of the female soccer team and so would not be accompanying me on my way home. Not that I mind anyway, I enjoyed the few times I have away from the talkative female.

The afternoon sun has my eyes squinting when I find myself outside of school. Putting a hand above my eyes, I sigh as I once again forgot to walk with an umbrella to combat the heat. Spring is coming to a close bringing along the heat of summer and the closing of our first semester in middle school. I have always looked forward to summer holidays in my past life, but now I find it rather annoying of the heat and how easily my skin could catch sunburns.

"Really shouldn't have left that umbrella at home." I mutter, making my way out of the compound.

"Hey, hey, Heiwajima-chan!" The call of my name has me looking back to find a male walking up to me followed closely by three other boys. I do not recognize him and he seems to be older. Maybe he is an older student...

"Can I help you?" I ask when he is in hearing range. He is about three inches taller than myself and has a rather prominent nose and short black hair. Not easy on the eyes and neither are any of his friends who stay a few feet away from us, but of course I keep this to myself.

"Ah yes, you can." He smiles at me, scratching the back of his head. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

"Excuse me?" My eyebrows are now furrowed as I try to comprehend just what exactly the boy is telling me.

He blushes, not looking me in the eye and instead looks away while continuing to explain himself. "My name is Suzuki Kunio and I'm from Class Two B, please go out with me!"

My lips part as I rapidly blink my eyes. _He's asking me out..._

I quickly regain my bearings and shake my head slightly. "Um, I'm sorry but I will have to decline."

"W-what-"

"I do not know you and frankly don't give two shits who you are," I find that I can't help myself at this moment and continue. "I am only twelve years old and you're what? Thirteen? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I-I-"

"And what's with bringing your friends?" I gesture towards the staring three boys behind him. "Are they here for moral support? Or maybe they're here to try to force me to go out with you? Either way, I don't know and don't care. Please leave me alone, I need to go home now."

I do not look to him and instead turn around and begin to walk once more.

"W-wait!" my hand is grabbed which stops me from continuing, and I look back to give the boy a glare.

"Please let go of me, I need to go."

"Let me just explain-"

"I said to let go-"

"Just hear me out!"

"Let go of me!" I wrench my hand out of his hold which is a bad move on my part as it sends the boy stumbling and hits into me which causes me to trip and we both fall to the ground. "Get off!"

"S-sorry!"

His weight is suddenly removed from off of me and I look up to see someone had appeared to help.

"I think you should leave Heiwajima-san alone now."

"T-Tanaka, what're you doing here?" the boy in question doesn't answer and instead offers a hand to myself. I stare at the tanned hand before accepting it and allowing his help to get myself off of the ground.

"Thank you," I say to the boy who gives me a small smile before he turns to the supposed Suzuki person.

"Suzuki-san, please leave before you cause more trouble." Suzuki stares at us both before gritting his teeth and turning away and walking off. His friends send us one last look before following after him.

Dusting my skirt clean, I look to the boy once more. He's taller than me by a good four or so inches and has dread locked brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail with a few framing his face where he also wears square framed glasses.

"Tanaka was it?" I ask, garnering his attention once more.

"Ah yes, my name is Tanaka Tom." He gives me another smile holding out a hand. "Sorry about my classmate. He should've apologized, so I'll do that in his place."

"It's okay," I mumble, shaking his hand. "My name is Heiwajima Shizuka, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Heiwajima-san." he says releasing his hold on my hand. "Is it okay if I treat you to some food as an apology?"

I blink, pursing my lips giving him a look. "As long as you don't try to hit on me like your friend did, then I guess it's okay."

"I promise, I won't."

And he didn't.

* * *

 **Like I promised, a new chapter two weeks later!**

 **Thanks are going out to all who favorited and followed (you guys are awesome) and to Gomerah and Mary D. Black2000 for reviewing! Your words of encouragement were very nice. Thank you again.**

 **Try again by Shakira got me through this week (still is actually) and Happy International Women's Day! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

 **Warning: Indecent language**

* * *

Having someone buy me an ice cream cone is quite odd especially since I didn't know the person. I mean he did say his name was Tom - Tom something - and he did kind of help me earlier, even though I didn't need it. So I guess the word 'stranger' doesn't apply to him, but still...

"Do you normally ask girls out for ice cream as an apology for your fellow classmates?" I ask dryly, pausing in the licking of the chocolate flavored cone to give the boy a glance. We are currently walking away from the convenience store, with Tom on my right.

"Ah, I don't usually have to." he says, eyes not moving away from his vanilla cone. I blink, pursing my lips slightly.

 _Seems I made him uncomfortable..._

"I'm joking," hearing my snort, Tom finally looks to me and I give him a grin. "Don't sweat it."

"O-okay then." My attempt at showing him he didn't need to be worried doesn't seem to be working very well.

"Are you normally this shy, and do you stutter all the time?" I pause and put myself in front of him, crossing my arms across my chest. "'Cause it's seriously annoying."

"I'm actually not," Tom says after a moment, using his free hand to scratch at the back of his head. "You're just making me nervous, I guess."

"Is it because I'm a girl?" The look he gives me is enough to prove that I am right. I let out a sigh. "Don't you have girls as friends?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then that settles it. I'll be your first girl friend then." I did not intend to make it sound like that and so I quickly correct my mistake to the now blushing boy. It doesn't take long for us to continue our walk and this time there is a silence that isn't as awkward as before. It makes me hum and I begin to walk with a skip to my step.

"So are you friends with that guy or something?" I ask after a while, trying to walk along the small pavement between the potted plants along the sidewalk. My hands are stretched out on either sides of myself, trying to keep my balance as my eyes stay trained on my Mary Jane shoes. We have long gone finished our ice cream cones, which makes my hands free to do as I please. Tom has even offered to carry my bag. I didn't see any harm in it, so I let him.

"Do you mean Suzuki-san?" He must have seen my nod from his place two steps behind me as he walk on the sidewalk (he had not taken up my offer of walking alongside me on the small space between the potted plants and the pavement), he continues, "Yes, he's a friend of mine."

"I'm guessing that's why you did what you did then," I say. "Although I thought you would've been one of the lackeys that followed him seeing as you are his friend."

"It is part of the reason," this has me looking back to try and make out his facial expression but Tom takes this time to push up his thin square framed glasses.

"What's the other reason then?" I look back to the front, afraid I might trip and have to return to the sidewalk.

"He was clearly making you uncomfortable, so I did something about it." Tom answers, I can feel his eyes on my back but I make no move to acknowledge him. I continue my walk to the very end of the potted plants as we come to the end of the street and prepare to cross the road. "Is it okay if I walk you home?"

"Only if it doesn't cause you any inconvenience," It seems it doesn't as the dread locked haired teen continues his walk with me. The sky has began to darken, signaling that night is approaching. The sun is already making it's descent from the sky, and I welcome the not so heated afternoon openly. "My home is not too far now."

Tom doesn't answer and instead continues to walk beside me. The crowd is not so much in the afternoon today, making it easier to walk alongside him. Taking a peek at him, I decide to ask the question that has been dwelling on my mind ever since I met him.

"Are you a rastafarian?" The question startles him and he glances at me, clearly shocked.

"What?"

"You know about that?" I nod and the boy furrows his brows.

"I read a lot."

"I see..." This seems to be enough for him as the confusion clears up from his face. "I'm not, but my father is."

"But you have dreadlocks," I point out. Tom laughs, raising a hand to touch on of the locks that are set to frame his face.

"I only keep them because I like them," he says. "My father raised us in his religion but he didn't force it on me or my siblings, so he doesn't mind that I have the hair yet I don't follow the rules."

"Oh," I also touch one his hair which makes him start once more,but I ignore it. "I like it."

"Thanks, I guess."

I decided right then and there that Tom Tanasawa - is that his name again? - would be my new friend.

* * *

It doesn't seem to surprise Akira that I somehow made friends with an older student, although she does behave quite clingy when around him. Tom doesn't mind the few times that the two are in the same room along with me, and he even says that it's cute that Akira's possessive of me. I, of course do not find it cute at all. She's even worse than Shinra - and that's saying something.

Speaking of my other bespectacled male friend, he has made it his duty to call me every Sunday to find out how my week has been going. At first, it wasn't that bad but as the weeks progressed and the calls don't even regulate - he even calls the day after too! - Shinra once again becomes rather annoying.

"He must really like you, Nee-san," Kasuka comments one day and I give him a look and I swear that the little shit smirks at me. "My future brother-in-law?"

Kasuka's constant teasing does not just end with Shinra once he found out that I had an older friend that just happens to have caught my admiration. Soon, I find that my brother has a sense of humor, although it seems to be me that he likes to show this to.

My sudden admiration for Tom would have to be my hormones acting up (you know, the things that makes you feel all moody and shit?) and Akira even jokes one time that I would do anything that Tom wants. Which I strongly attest to! I mean, if he asked nicely, then maybe...

I think it also has to do with the fact that Tom once again shows me just how awesome - I mean kind - he is.

It had happened while we were walking home one afternoon after school. I had decided to walk on top the potted plants once again but I was not paying much attention and had slipped. This had made me slam into someone and have me nearly falling to the ground- the person, however does.

"S-sorry," I had mumbled regaining my footing before I ended up on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay, bitch?" The use of term made me falter as the man got to his feet. "You should watch where you're going next time."

"I really am-" For some strange reason, the man had grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me forward.

"I don't want your stupid apology," I had turned my face away from the scent of strong alcohol on the man's breath. "Why don't you give me something else instead? Like your wallet?"

"Let her go." Tom made a move to intercept the man from taking hold of my bag but another person had appeared and grabbed hold of him. "Hey!"

"Well? Are ya gonna give Jun what he asked for, girlie?" A voice from behind had said and I saw that it came from the man that had a hold on Tom.

It seemed I had just managed to get us in trouble with a bunch of thieves. Lovely.

"Let go of me." I don't think the man had heard me as he still goes for the bag sling that rests on my shoulder. Using my free hand, I grab hold of his and finally make eye contact with him. His beady eyes glare down at me and I could see he had no intention of doing that. "I'll say it one last time; let go of me."

"If I don't, you'll do what?" he was leering by this point and it irritated me. "A girl like you could do what to-"

His words were cut off at the sound of a crack. A sickening crack that came from his fingers that I had a hold of. He had immediately let go of me as he held his hand in his left, while he let out a painful cry. He looked to me, his eyes glistening from the unshed tears. "You little bitch-"

I don't let him finish as I used that precise moment to send my fist into his face. I was not holding back then and the man flew back into the wall of the building that we were in front of. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"The fuck did you do to Jun, you little shit?" Turning around, I found that the other man had let go of a stunned Tom. This one wasn't as tall as the other, he instead was rather fat. He ran at me, raising a fist. "You'll pay for that!"

Let me tell you, I have no fighting experience. In this life anyway.

Muscle memory is all I relied on as I move out of the way and the man stumbled. I use this instance to have my elbow connect to the back of his head. Once again, I did not hold back and the man fell, also unconscious.

"Did you see that?"

"That girl took on those two guys!"

I was still kind of pissed and look to the few passersby that now speak up. Why were they now talking? Didn't they see two kids were about to be robbed?

"Any of you got a problem with me-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I'm grabbed by my arm and pulled away. To my surprise, Tom had snapped out of his stupor and was now dragging me away. "Tansaka-senpai?"

"It's Tanaka, Heiwajima-san." he said, not letting go of my arm. "Let's not stay here."

I didn't say anything else and had let the teen continue to pull me away. He continued this way all the way to my home, where all he said was goodnight and walked off. You could say I was a bit miffed the next day when he still didn't say anything about the incident and of course voice this.

"You beat up two men twice your size," ("Well the fat guy was my height, so you could say I beat one guy twice my size.") he had said, ignoring my words. "That's not normal, I guess."

"So you're not going to ask me about it?" I asked, confused. Aren't teens supposed to be nosy about this kind of stuff? I know I would be...

"Do you want to tell me about it?" his words had me stunned for a moment. Sighing, Tom pushed up his glasses before he gave me a look. "I'm not going to pressure you into telling me how you can punch a guy into a wall that's about five feet away when you're so skinny, Heiwajima-san."

"You know, you've gotten a lot cheekier with me," I mused. I had found myself sighing as well before continuing. "And I want to tell you."

"Because you feel like you owe it to me?"

"No, because you're my friend and I trust you."

"Then, I guess you can tell me."

And I did.

* * *

 **Rastafarian is basically relating to a religious movement of Jamaican origin. They usually have dread locked hair and the smoking of cannabis is a part of their diet also exclude pork, shellfish and milk.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be up on the 20th but I had been too busy. So sorry guys.**

 **Thank you to all that reviewed! Special thanks to Kani-leek-lover for her detailed review (it brought tears to my eyes!) and animexxfreakxx (ah! I love you!)**

 **You guys should go check out their stories. They're awesome ^_^**

 **Question for you guys: who are you guys looking forward to Shizuka to meeting?**

 **I personally can't wait for you guys to see her interactions with Mikage lol.**

 **Do review and tell me what you think!**

 **Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

* * *

This time around, school life is better. This might have something to do with me already having gone through middle school in my past life and the fact that I just happen to be a fast learner. Not only that, but I had people I liked - Akira, Tom, Shinra and a few others. Naturally though, Akira and Tom are the two I'm always found being around with the most. It's also nice that Akira got over her jealousy and now opened up to Tom. Soon, the two are trading project ideas and laughing over silly jokes.

Tom's friend - was it Suzume? - never bothered me again. He even stopped being friends with Tom, which the dread locked hair boy didn't seem to mind at all.

"We weren't that close, anyway." Tom had shrugged it off when I had asked him about it. Seeing as it didn't bother Tom, well it didn't bother me - I ignored Akira's obvious coughing when I stated this.

Even though Tom is a class above Akira and I, he didn't mind sharing lunch period with us. Although, on this particular day Akira is absent. The usually energetic girl had come down with the flu but had managed to call me to ask that I don't miss her too much. After stating that she should get some rest, I had hanged up ignoring her insult of calling me a 'meanie'.

"Crack this open for me?" Tom tosses a walnut to me and I automatically catch it midair, taking my seat beside him as we face away from the fenced off area of our school rooftop.

"Are you using my physical strength for your own gain?" Closing my hand around the nut, I give a slight squeeze before holding my hand out to Tom.

"You don't seem to mind." He answers collecting the now open walnut.

"I guess I don't."

It has been almost a month since my confession and to my surprise, Tom isn't bothered a bit by it. I think it just has something to do with the fact that he can never be surprised - Akira tries daily to get a full reaction out of him but always fails -, or he trusts me enough that he knows that I wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

"When are you planning on telling Matsumoto-san about it?" I notice he doesn't say 'Are you planning on telling her?' instead he asks 'when'. He looks to me, brown eyes meeting mine behind his glasses. "You are, aren't you?"

"It's not like I have a choice," I lower my gaze to where my right hand now clutches my upper left arm. Beneath the white sleeve of my uniform, is my bandaged arm. "She's already noticing all the cuts and bruises I come to school with."

My encounter with those thieves that day? It turns out they were apart of some gang and now I was paying the consequences for messing with them. Although, I think it's them who are paying the consequences. Constant run-ins with them has left them beaten badly thanks to luck, super strength and Tom. I never did leave without having some kind of bruise or cut though, which I blame on my lack of fighting skills in this body.

"You do have a choice," Tom says and I look to him giving my best unimpressed look.

"I'm not going to lie."

"You're already doing it." He's right, but...

Looking away again, I furrow my brows. "I don't want to lie forever."

"What about your family?" That makes me flinch, placing my chopsticks down and finding myself looking up to the cloudless sky. It's almost summer - just a few weeks before school closes for vacation, actually. I looked forward to spending some time with my parents and Kasuka.

"They think I'm taking self defense classes," I purse my lips before glancing at the boy beside me who has began to dig into his lunch. "Which isn't a lie."

"I'm not that good of a teacher," I could hear his frown and I can't help but snort. Supposedly, Tom's mother is a black belt in karate and had taken on the liberty of teaching all she knew to her kids.

"You're a terrible teacher." I agree.

"But you're still coming to me for help," Tom counters, glaring at me before his gaze softens. "I just don't want you to get hurt if I'm not around."

Ignoring the blush that is creeping up on my cheeks, I return my gaze to the bespectacled boy. "I'm strong."

"I know you are, but you can still get hurt," He is right. "You're not indestructible, Heiwajima-chan."

"I know that," The feeling of anger surfaces at the snap and I take a moment to just breathe before continuing. "You're my friend and I'm glad that you're worried about me, but you need to understand that-"

"That you're not used to others wanting to help you?" Seeing my nod, Tom sighs resting his head against the fence behind us. "Your family helps you out and I'm sure you had friends before Matsumoto-san and myself."

"It's different with my family," I grumble out. "They're supposed to do that - worry about me and shit like that - and I didn't have friends before you and Matsu."

"Oh?"

"Well, there was this kid but he was so annoying."

"Like how you complain about Matsumoto-san being annoying?"

"Shinra is worst. Way worst than Matsu, trust me."

"Sounds like you two are on first name basis. Isn't that supposed to show that you're close?" Tom's comment has me snapping my head to him while raising my hands up and shaking them to show that that is not the case.

"He forced me to do it," Tom raises an eyebrow while I take to grimacing. "Well, no one can force me to do anything but Kaa-san and Suka-"

"I get it, Heiwajima-chan." He laughs and I can't help but pout over being interrupted.

"He's not so bad, but I wish he wouldn't call me everyday. Makes me wonder if he doesn't care about raising his father's phone bill."

"So he worries about you too." I can tell the underlying question and nod my head.

"He knows about it," Picking back up my chopsticks, I return to eating my lunch. "I get the feeling that that's the reason he's calling in the first place. Shinra is a weird person like that."

"He sounds..." Tom seems to be searching for the right word and I decide to help him out.

"Weird?"

"Was going to say interesting, but that works too, I guess."

* * *

"Other people know about your super strength?" I have to move back a little from the phone receiver at the shriek and focus a glare to it, hoping that he can feel it through the phone.

"Yes, my friends do."

"You have friends?" At that moment, I wanted to hang up the phone but Shinra quickly mutters out an apology as if he can sense what I'm about to do.

"It's just weird that you actually made friends with people. You never warmed up to anybody in elementary school," The boy says.

"There wasn't anybody I liked enough there."

"I'm guessing I'm the exception, though!"

"You're not. You're just annoyingly persistent."

A smile comes to my face as Shinra begins to whine. It is true that the boy is a constant pain, but at the same time...

"Ah, I've missed throwing insults to your face, Shinra."

"That's not something I miss at all!" He seems to pause before his tone returns to it's original cheery self. "You're not the only one that made friends, though."

"Oh?" Using my free hand, I begin to fiddle with a loose strand of hair. "Whose the unfortunate person?"

"His name's Orihara and he's not unfortunate!" Shinra huffs into the phone. "I even made him the vice president to my biology club."

"Sounds interesting," my tone states otherwise, but Shinra pays no mind to that as he continues to babble on.

"It is," His voice seems to lower which catches my attention. "He's interesting."

"How so?" Twirling the strand of hair around my index finger, I follow Kasuka with my eyes as he enters into the kitchen area. Raising up the pudding he takes from the refrigerator, he gestures at it while looking at me. Waving my hand, I let him have the cup of pudding. I've always wondered how he knew when I had pudding stored away.

"Maa, nothing you would find interesting," Shinra's voice raises once more and I furrow my brows. "Wanna know what Celty bought for me today?"

"Not interested." I deadpan.

"I'm still going to tell you anyway~!"

It takes a good twenty more minutes before I can slam the phone down upon hearing that he had home work to do. I can feel the twitching of my right eye as I head to the refrigerator.

"Honestly, does that boy have anything else to do?" Ripping the door open, I'm greeted by the light in the cool box. My eyes do a quick scan before I realize my mistake. "Kasuka! I want my pudding back!"

* * *

Summer is fast approaching and the idea of going to the beach and eating cool treats sounds more enticing as the days fly by. Laying on the cool sheets of my bed, I stare up into the colorful pages of the most recent manga I had. The sound of my fan fills my ears as it oscillates at the foot of bed. The place was already becoming hot due to the fact that it is already July.

I release a sigh, closing the colored pages of Dragon Ball and setting the manga down beside me on the bed. The rainy season of June is being thoroughly missed as it is replaced by the unforgiving heat of July who welcomes us to the torture that will last out all of August as well. Times like these, I missed the two seasons that belonged to my past self's life. Rain and sun was all the people of the Caribbean had to look forward to - Trinidad, anyway.

The familiar feeling of my chest tightening as my eyes stings is now becoming normal enough for me to handle. It had been worse in my younger years when I used to think of home. Home - that is now almost all the way across the world right now. Memories of my past life aren't as vivid like before now. I can barely remember the names of my family and what they looked like.

I remember my older siblings - two older brothers and a younger yet older than myself sister. My brothers were always making trouble and were a big pain. If I remembered correctly, they did odd jobs to help support us.

My sister, now that person I made sure I remembered just in case I ever got the chance to see her again. Her constant nagging, her confident nature and most of all, her smile - the one thing that can remind me what our mother looked like,

My breath hitches at the thought of my mother and I squeeze my eyes shut. " _Momma..._ "

A knock to my door has me sitting up abruptly, and I scramble up to get it. "Shizu?"

Opening the door, I find Kasuka standing there and I furrow my brow. His eyes scan my face and seem to linger on my cheeks and I can't help but wonder what has him-

"Were you crying?" His question has me raising a hand to immediately scrub my face clean of the liquid.

"A-ah, it's nothing," The ten year old raises an eyebrow but I give him a light glare. "Don't worry about it. What's wrong?"

"Oh," Kasuka's lips seem to thin and his face becomes grim - well as grim as a ten year old's face can get. "It's Shinra-san."

"What? Did he call? Just tell him I'm sleeping, I can't deal with-"

"No, nee-san," he shakes his head and I frown.

"Then what-"

"He's in the hospital. He was in an accident."

* * *

 **I honestly didn't like how I ended this chapter, but... I'll just roll with it.**

 **Ah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are seriously awesome. Do you guys know I even do little happy dances when I see them? I let out "Yay!"s every time someone favorite or follows even. Just the other day I noticed that someone added this to their community even XD Isanity-Red's Library of Favorites! So cool! Thank you, Insanity-Red!**

 **About this chapter, well it's a bit of a filler before I get to introduce back in Shinra and Mr. Orihara (who is a newcomer as you all know) but don't hope for much interaction with Izaya! Or hope :3 I'm not gonna say what's gonna happen between those two.**

 **Question for you guys: What do you think of Shizuka so far? Is there anything you want to know about her? I'll be happy to post little trivias for you guys.**

 **Another question... HAS ANYBODY SEEN THE FIRST EPISODE OF ATTACK ON TITANS S2?! OMG IT WAS EPIC! lol**

 **That's all for now... See you guys soon~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" It seems that I have asked that question a lot ever since entering the Kishitani residence. Exasperated brown eyes glance at me for a moment before returning to look at the bandaged arm.

"I'm fine," Shinra answers. He has been oddly quiet ever since I had rushed over to his home and has yet to tell me of the incident. I look to Celty who sits across the small coffee table in a matching grey chair to the sofa that Shinra and myself are sitting.

As usual the woman is wearing a yellow cat shaped helmet so I can not even make out her eyes and she holds a notepad in her gloved hands. As if feeling my gaze, Celty turns to me and I decide to question her - she seems more willing from how she fidgets in her seat.

"What happened?" Immediately the woman begins to write on the notepad and I await her answer.

"It was just an accident at school with a knife," As usual, I know when the bespectacled boy is lying so I give him my best unimpressed look. He looks away before continuing. "Orihara didn't mean it."

The name is familiar and I remember the phone call from earlier this month. Of course I become suspicious and am about to voice this, but yellow line paper is pushed into my view and I take a moment to read the words.

 ** _Orihara-san has already apologized and will be punished for what he has done. Shinra has been excused for the next week of school as well._**

"I see..."

"It's so nice that you care so much, Shizuka-chan," Shinra throws himself against me and I consider shoving him unto the carpeted floor, but decide against it. "I only called to let you know I wouldn't be able to make our outing this Saturday. I didn't know you would've come all the way here to see me."

"I had to come see how injured you are. I can't call myself a friend if I didn't look up on you after hearing that you were hurt."

"So you admit you love me~"

"I tolerate you, please get it right, Shinzu."

"You spitefully said my name wrong, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

After another hour in the apartment, Celty takes me home on her motorcycle. It was actually exciting even if the woman didn't go as fast as I know she could. I had refused the helmet that Celty had given to me and instead let the wind whip my hair against my face as my eyes takes in the afternoon scenery of Ikebukuro. It is actually really pretty to witness - Japan, that is. It is clearly different from what I had been used to in my past life. Maybe due to the era I was born into this time around.

I still remember my first time in town with mom - she had decided to carry me to select new clothing seeing as I was growing out of my old ones. I had only been four at the time and I remember Kasuka being strapped to mom's back as she held my hand. She had been amused to see how I could never take my eyes off of the moving vehicles - the early nineties had the cars I had seen in movies like 'Dirty Dancing' and so on. Seeing as I was only born during the mid two thousands, this had been a little entertaining in a way.

Although technology was catching up to what I remembered in my past life, it was surely taking it's time. I couldn't wait to get my hands on a computer with Wi-Fi again.

Trinidad and Ikebukuro did share some similarities though. The busy night life reminded me of the island, the tall buildings and the bustling of people as well. But it is nothing like it at the same time.

My gaze lowers and I grip tighter unto Celty's leather jacket. Maybe... Maybe I can visit someday. Just to see it again.

I could drag Tom with me, Mai would love to see the scenery and the beaches, I guess Shinra would go and maybe I could get my parents and Kasuka...

It sounded so surreal, the thought of seeing my town again. I'm sure I could remember the name if I tried - _Arima...Arima is it's name_ \- and I could try to find my home.

 _'That's if it even exists in this world...'_ The thought is bitter and I shake my head, ridding my mind of it.

Soon, I find that we have arrived to my home and the sun is setting in the distance as I make my way off of Celty's bike. She tilts her head to me and I give her a smile while I bow my head slightly.

"Thank you for taking me home," Upon looking up, I see she's writing away on her notepad, so I give her some time to finish. I'm sure Celty will be relieved once cellphones become more popular and she could use it instead of having to write.

 **'Don't worry about Shinra. He'll be fine. You should visit more often, I'm sure he would love to have you over since he misses you so much.'**

"I'm not worried about that idiot," A laugh escapes my lips and Celty pulls her hand back, tilting her head to the side once more. Shinra was right, it is actually kind of cute when she does that. "I'll be sure to visit when I can. Summer is coming up in a few weeks, so I guess I can squeeze in a few days for him."

Celty seems to hesitate before she quickly scribbles on the notepad before giving it back to me.

 **'I think Shinra is lying about what happened.'** Well, that didn't surprise me that she noticed. Celty has after all been living for Shinra for a long time - she even knows him better than I do - and would know when the ditsy boy was lying. Although...

"I'm sure he has his reasons for doing it." She nods her head, but I don't think I convinced her enough and I find it ironic that she is worried over him when she herself just stated moments ago that he'll be fine. Maybe she was trying to convince herself that?

Celty leaves a few minutes after with a wave and I head into the home, greeted by the sight of a smirking Kasuka and a smiling mother.

"Had fun with your boyfriend?" I groan as mom giggles into her hand.

* * *

Summer starts off with a bang, and I mean a big one with myself making a huge decision for myself - one that might change me forever.

"Are you sure?" Mom is hesitant while looking at me through the mirror. Sitting in the comfy chair that reminded me of an office one - you know, the ones with the wheels on them - I make myself comfortable.

"I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure." Curling a strand of bleached blonde hair around my finger, I look to my left to find the eyes of my hairdresser - Kou, she had called herself - appraising my new look with a manicured hand holding her chin.

"You look adorable, Shizu-chan," she exclaims before turning to the male that sits in one of the chairs. "Tom-chin, don't you think Shizu looks cute?"

My face of course goes red when the boy that for some reason does not have his glasses on at the moment, glances at me and gives me a sheepish smile.

"You know I didn't really mean you should have done it." His words makes my giddy mood stop for a moment and I put a hand to my now blonde locks.

"You don't like it." It wasn't a question and Tom begins to sweat while raising his hands up shaking them vigorously in front of his now pale face.

"N-no, it looks great-"

"'You'd look great with blonde hair', he said," Lowering my head, I wish I could just disappear from here. Mother's laughing in the background just made me want to curl up into a ball and grow mushrooms somewhere. "Kou-san, dye my hair orange so maybe I'll look less like a clown."

"What-"

"No-"

"Shizuka, you're being too dramatic-"

"Maybe I should join a circus too. Know any good ones, anybody?" Of course no one in the salon answers me and that just makes my mood plummet even more. I feel hands grab my shoulders and I'm forced to look up into Tom's eyes - why doesn't he have his glasses?

"Stop with the dramatics," he says and I look away with a pout. "You look fine."

"Really?" A perk up a bit, eyeing him trying to see if he's lying.

"Yes," he sounds exasperated. "You look... cute."

"Ah! All this teenage love makes me wanna be young again!" I ignore Kou's words in favor of giving Tom a bright smile.

"Then okay!"

After, mother buys us ice cream and comments that she didn't even have to come on this little adventure.

"If you hadn't come," I say, hugging her arm while Tom walks a few paces behind us. "We wouldn't have gotten the chance to get free ice cream."

"So you're using your poor old mother in such a manner?" her tone is teasing and she wraps a hand around my shoulders.

"But of course," Looking up, I give a big grin. "That's my job, Kaa-chan."

* * *

I would like to say that summer ended well. I got the chance to do something daring - bleaching one's hair seemed like such a big challenge to me -, I got the chance to go to the beach with my family and even managed to wear a cute swimsuit ( if not just for Tom to see), I explored Shinjuku where I got the chance to see the Tokyo Opera City, and I met Izaya Orihara.

It was actually pleasant although I wanted to question him on the incident that happened to Shinra. I never got the chance as it was just a visit to Shinra's house, I just happen to meet the boy.

"Shizu, this is Orihara," Shinra says not making any move to remove from the middle - standing right between Izaya and myself. "Orihara, this is Heiwajima Shizuka. I told you about her, remember?"

It was clear Shinra is awkward and I decide to ease the young boy's nervousness.

"Nice to meet you, Orihara-san." I give a wave while shoving Shinra away to get a better look at the boy. He's tall - for me, anyway - and is actually quite attractive. There was still that childish roundness to his face, but it wouldn't be too long before that disappeared and he has short black hair with his eyes being a reddish brown.

It takes him a while to answer me, and he seems to be just staring at me - am I that good looking, or something? - which makes me fidget slightly.

"You as well, Heiwajima-san." he voice is for some reason really nice. Are my hormones acting up, again?

It is awkward, and I find it hard to look at the boy any longer. His gaze, something about his gaze makes me uneasy - _what is with this guy?_ \- but Shinra quickly saves me or him, because I would have snapped any minute now (I'm being nice, so far!).

"A-anybody wants pudding?"

* * *

 _'She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be here.'_

It keeps running through his mind all the while he sits across from her. Blonde hair - r _eally? Did she have to have blonde hair?_ \- and big brown eyes. She's short, might gain a little height with age but he didn't think she'll be anywhere near tall in the future. Although short, her legs are long - _they look toned. Does she train?_ \- and she seems to like this as she wears shorts to show them off.

As if feeling his gaze, the blonde looks up from the cup of pudding in her hands and tilts her head to the side.

"Something wrong?" She's rough. He can see it from the way she talks that she's not as dainty as her small hands claim her to be seeing as they seem callous - _he can see from all the way across the coffee table._

So much has changed - _is this his fault?_ \- and he can't help but grit his teeth slightly. Even with his thoughts whirling, he plasters a smile across his face although it's small - _just like he has practiced all this time_ \- and shakes his head.

"Not at all."

 _Everything is wrong._

* * *

 **And the long awaited meeting of Orihara and Heiwajima has happened! What do you guys think? Eh? Surprised? Angry? Do tell XD**

 **Shizuka finally bleached her hair! aha You guys didn't honestly think I would've let her live without the famous blonde hair did you? Lol**

 **Thanks to all the amazing reviews guys! I love you so much! All the favorites and follows has me doing my happy dance (*does Carlton Dance*)**

 **Do review and tell me what you think! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"I still can't believe that you bleached your hair," Akira tilts her head to the side as I set my bag down unto my desk. I can feel the stares directed to me and decide to ignore the whispers and instead take my seat. "It looks good, but still... I didn't think you had it in you."

"There's a lot of things you don't know of me just yet, Matsu." Lifting my nose slightly in the air, I let a smirk come onto my lips.

"I bet this was Tanaka-kun's idea," her words makes me choke on empty air as I splutter. "Your reaction says it all."

"S-shut up, idiot."

Returning to school after the long summer vacation is uneventful and soon, we all move back into our normal and dull routine of academic studies. In a way, it is normal for Akira and the rest of my friends but for me... well...

"There's no way she ain't Heiwajima even with that new hairstyle," one of the males surrounding me claims and I curse under my breath. I had stupidly thought that bleaching my hair would have given me a little cover for the rest of the week, but that plan is out the window. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my guys!"

A kick to face sends him down and has the rest of his men staring flabbergasted at me. It surprised me that such a loud mouth would go down so easily after one kick - I was even holding back too. Weren't loud mouths supposed to up some kind of a fight? He's even the leader for this group of thugs supposedly from what the men begin to talk.

"S-she just took down Kazuki with one kick!"

"She's gonna pay for that. I bet she can't take on more than one at a time though!"

"Yeah, let's get her!"

I'll save you all the boring details of me just beating them all to a bloody pulp with just a few cuts on my self from dodging a knife fighter. Lucky thing these idiots don't walk around with guns though.

Huffing out a breath, I lean unto the alleyway's wall furrowing my brows at the cuts in the once pristine white shirt that are stained red. It seems none of the cuts are deep enough to be considered harmful. Picking up my discarded jacket off of the ground, I shrug it on while picking up my bag.

"Y-you're gonna regret this," The voice has me pausing to look down to see that the supposed leader is still conscious.

"I regretted the first time I decided to punch one of you guys into the wall," I answer not looking back as I make my way out of the alley. I quickly blend in with the crowd of pedestrians, lowering my head and buttoning up the buttons of the green jacket of my uniform. Hopefully the little blood doesn't seep into the jacket before I make it home. My usual routine of walking home with Tom had been disrupted because he needed to go a different way to run an errand for his mother.

In a way, it is quite lonely not having his company - he could have been a great help with those thugs earlier too - for the afternoon and for once I wanted to get home as soon as possible. The afternoon sun and it's blistering heat, as usual, has me cursing for once again leaving home without my umbrella. Akira has often stated it is quite funny that I always seem to manage to forget the item everyday. I had pointed out sourly that there were a few times I actually walked with it only to have the short girl laugh and say I was still forgetful. She had cried out when I flicked her forehead at the comment.

"Tadaima," my voice carries out into the hall as I remove my shoes, noticing that Kasuka's are missing. It seems I have beaten him home and I relish in the fact that I can safely eat my pudding in peace for once.

"Okaeri," Mom's soft voice reaches me from the kitchen and so I make my way to the area finding her chopping away at vegetables by the sink. Looking over her shoulder, she gives me a smile. "You're home early."

"I guess," shrugging at her comment, I waste no time upon opening the refrigerator and letting out a sigh at the sight of the untouched cup of caramel pudding. "Tanaka had something to do so I came straight home."

"I see," Humming, mom wipes her hands into a towel before moving to the stove and stirring the pot of what can only be stew from the scent wafting in the room. "Dinner is going to be ready by the time your brother gets home. Don't spoil your appetite with sweets."

"I won't,"

* * *

Squeezing my eyes shut, my hand shakily brings the cotton ball closer to my outstretched hand. Hissing upon the impact of the antiseptic on the cuts, my hand clenches shut. After promising not to indulge on too many sweets before dinner to mom, I had decided to get the painful procedure of getting my wounds clean over with. Dabbing the cotton ball across the cut on my right arm, I'm glad that none of the injuries need any stitches and are things I can look after myself.

Applying a bandage, I look to my other hand and let out a sigh. I'm sure Akira will notice the scratches on my hands and question me once more. I do not look forward to lying to her again, but I had to do it.

 _'Unless you tell her what's going on.'_ The thought makes me pause and I consider it. Tom has been badgering me to tell her what's going on. He had been sold on the idea that Akira wouldn't be too put out by it and that she would keep it a secret - she is after all my best friend.

"Nee-san," Kasuka's sudden voice outside my door has me startled that I drop the wet cotton ball onto the floor. "Dinner is ready."

"J-just a minute." Scrambling up, I try to collect the cotton ball but had forgotten the open bottle of antiseptic is between my legs and it drops letting the liquid spill out on my bed sheets. This makes me let out a curse as I jump to my feet but I somehow trip on my own feet and land hard on the floor. My ruckus of course causes Kasuka to open the door and he meets me on the floor sprawled with bandages scattered on the floor.

"What's going on?" He asks, not making a move to help me up and I scowl at him but I notice the serious expression on his face. His eyes are looking to the cuts on my left arm and I quickly sit up, placing a hand over it.

"I had an accident in training today," I reply, watching as his gaze moves to my eyes and I try my best not to look away. "No big deal."

"You're lying," he bluntly states shutting the door close behind him and he moves to come stand in front of me. "What's going on, Nee-san?"

Gritting my teeth, I look away and focus on the fan beside my bed that I had decided not to turn on when entering my room earlier. "Nothing serious."

"It is serious if you got hurt," he grabs my hand and I look back to him. "Did someone hurt you?"

"I said it's nothing serious." I repeat, moving to let him release my hand.

"Nee-san," is all he says and never lets go of his hold on my hand. My breathing comes out more harsher as Kasuka takes a step closer to me. The movement makes me take a step backward, which just has him moving as well.

"Let go," I struggle with trying to retrieve my hand, but Kasuka does not budge. "Let go!"

I blanch as soon as the hit connects with Kasuka's stomach and I watch him release his hold on my arm, dropping to his knees. His hands go to cover his stomach area as he tries to gasp for breath.

"Kasuka!"

 _What have I done?_

* * *

"It's okay," Mom pushes hair out of his face and tucks the blanket further up his form. "His breath was only knocked out of him. He'll be fine in the morning."

"Mom," I whisper, eyes not being able to reach hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was careless and stupid and-"

She shushes me and pulls me into a hug and I grip onto her shirt as I bury my face into her bosom. Tugging me, she pulls me out of the room and closes the door after turning off the light. After hearing my voice, mom had rushed up stairs to find a gasping Kasuka on the floor in my room while I lay on my knees, eyes burning. She hadn't asked questions and had quickly tended to Kasuka while sat on the floor away from them.

He had said nothing when he had felt better and had let mom carry him into his room where he had promptly fell asleep. Standing outside his door, I look to mom to see she has her eyes on me as if questioning me if I'm alright.

"I'll be okay," I say answering the unasked question. "I'm just going to go to bed now."

"Your father won't be home until late," she comments, voice soft. "I thought I could use some company until then, but I understand."

Kissing the top of my head, she lets out a sigh. "Whatever you're hiding from us, know that we'll always be here for you, alright?"

Giving her a silent nod, I watch as she makes her way downstairs. Turning around, I reopen the door and step inside. The click of the door shutting is the only sound other than Kasuka's small fan at the side of his bed. Moving to stand beside his bed, I take the spot that is open and quickly curl into his side. I know he isn't asleep and just lie not making a move to strike up a conversation. We are silent for a while, with me moving even closer so that I now clung on his arm.

"Is it bullies?" he asks, breaking the silence. I keep my head firmly in the crook of his arm as he wraps it around my frame. Shaking my head, I breath in his familiar scent - it is fruity from the cologne he loves so much - and keep my mouth shut. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Finally looking up, our eyes meet and I can feel the building up of tears behind mine.

"Is somebody targeting you?" I bite my lip, but don't look away from his warm brown eyes and decide that it was time to open my mouth. "Please tell me, Shizu-nee."

And I tell him.

* * *

"That's what you've been hiding from me?" I look away sheepishly, rubbing at my upper arm not being able to meet her brown eyes. Her voice is dry and I can detect the subtle note of hurt in it. "You thought I wouldn't want to be your friend or something?"

"N-no," I say hastily, looking to her. Akira has her hands crossed across her chest, mouth set in a frown. "At first, it was like that but then... then I just did it because I didn't want to get you mixed up in this crap. Tanaka is already a part of it. To have you in it and more than likely get hurt..."

I couldn't finish the sentence and Akira lets out a sigh, dropping her hands to place them on her hips.

"Listen here, Shizuka," I blink at the call of my name, but Akira doesn't seem to notice her drop in using my first name. "From now on, don't you dare hide things from me, okay? Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything."

"Everything?" I whisper, and the short girl nods sagely.

"Yes, it's why you know so much about me that most of these people here don't," Coming closer she wraps her hands around me her head resting on my nonexistent chest. "So don't lie to me again, okay?"

I truly did not understand this girl. She's always been so friendly to me and has been there ever since I started this school. Staring down at the top of her head, I rest my chin on top of it ignoring the burning in my eyes in favor of wrapping my hands tightly around her as well.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Quick update courtesy of my now glasses-wearing self. Yep. You heard me. I'm wearing glasses now. I'm slowly turning into your stereotypical author/writer, as my mother so kindly pointed out lol.**

 **Thanks to all the reviews last chapter. I'm sure that was a bit of a shocker XD But I'm not going to spoil anything Izaya related until the time comes. Sorry guys. Also sorry for not having any Izaya in this chapter, but you'll be seeing him soon again.**

 **Do review and tell me what you think, though! I'm trying my best in trying to bring out more about Shizuka in this chapter but it's so damn hard writing about her without spoiling anything!**

 **I'll be sure to update when I can. Thanks again to all the reviews, favorites and follows!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

* * *

In a way, I'm glad I got the things I had been hiding from my friends and family off my chest. It made me lighter - happier even - which somehow everyone notices. My father had noticed and had commented on it, but I had just brushed it off as me being excited for Christmas. The famous holiday, it seems was celebrated here - although it wasn't as big of an holiday as it was back in my past life. Although I missed the familiar feeling of having home made bread and the famous stew known as pepperpot that my mother used to prepare, I still looked forward to my favorite holiday even in this life.

"It's not even November yet," Kasuka comments dryly, and I send my younger brother a glare. We had come to be more closer after our incident last month. I didn't even think it was even possible to get any closer with my brother, but now we were practically attached to the hip. I hadn't even felt this irritated that Kasuka didn't attend the same school as me until now.

"October is coming to an end quickly," I say raising my nose up a bit in the air, pausing in the eating of dinner.

"Months always end quickly when the year is about to end for some reason." Mom puts a finger to her chin in thought. Her eyes seem to brighten as if something happy just came up in her mind. "That means shopping for new clothes for the winter. I already saw this cute white coat that'll look perfect on you, Shizu-chan."

"Do you think I can get fluffy ear muffs too? And a red scarf?" I had always loved the idea of red scarves and ear muffs - if you check my wardrobe, I'm sure I have too many of them - and the thought of getting new ones was always exciting.

"We'll even buy you some cute winter boots too!" Mom and I squeal as dad along with my brother lets out identical sighs, but we pay them no mind. Dinner continues like this and soon ends with mom and I making plans to visit stores the following weekend. I remind myself to invite Akira along as she also enjoyed shopping. Maybe we could make it a girl's day out? Catch a movie after and get smoothies! It wasn't cold just yet - they could handle the chilly drinks just fine.

The following day in school, I tell my best friend of my plans which has her immediately brightening - she matches her yellow headband with how bright she looks - and squealing over the fact of getting to go shopping with me.

"I never get why girls like shopping so much," mutters Takashi Himura, who sits not too far from us. Looking to him, I give him a teasing smile.

"Like if you don't like shopping for video games." my comment has the tall boy stuttering to defend himself exclaiming that it was different.

"Whatever you say," waving my hand in a dismissive gesture, I turn back to Akira. "Are you doing anything for the school concert?"

"Hisao-sensei wants me to act in their play," the dark haired girl pouts, looking to me she seems to have a hopeful glimmer in her eye. "You should come too!"

"Uh, no thanks," waving my hands showing just how against the idea I am. "I'm not made for the stage. I'm more than likely help backstage if they need me."

"You're no fun, Shizu-chan," Shrugging unapologetically, I begin to prepare for our first class. The first half of the day passes quickly and I can't help but think mom was right on saying that the days seem to be ending quicker now that the year was coming to an end. Tom is waiting by the steps that leads up to the roof when lunch calls.

"I'm gonna miss eating up here," Akira stretches, her hands clasped above her head. "But winter is coming. The trees around my home are even changing already."

"Soon it'll be Christmas and then school is gonna open again," I comment, joining Tom on the ground against the fence. "I'll be thirteen..."

"Me too!" Akira seems so excited at the idea that it kind of has me confused. "We'll be thirteen together. 'Though your birthday is before mine..."

"Just by two months," I remind her before looking to Tom who is quietly eating. "And yours sometime in June right, Tanaka-senpai?"

He nods, mouth full without looking to us and so I look back to Akira who has decided to take out her lunch. The hour passes by quiet with little comments and teasing from Akira that has me returning to class with a red face.

"I don't know why you don't just tell him how you feel," she sighs and I twitch which causes her to throw her hand around my waist. "It'll feel better once you do."

"Tell me that when you confess to Hayama-san." My retort sends the girl into a fit and soon the two of us are having a race to our classroom once she lets go of me.

"Get back here Shizuka!"

* * *

Walking home with Tom and Akira - she explains that they didn't have club activities that day -, I feel at peace. Looking at the two who walk a few steps ahead of myself, I can feel the content smile on my face as I half listened in on their playful banter. Things seem much better than it was at the starting of the year, and I couldn't help but appreciate this. No stupid people targeting me for something - the thugs must have decided to leave me alone for the time being - and no secrets hidden from my family or friends. Although, mom and dad still didn't know the truth, I had no intention of telling them. I wanted it to stay this way.

"Bye!" Waving at Akira as she boards the train, I turn to Tom who raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Let's take the long way," I suggest, already moving to the exit. We are quiet making our way through the crowd, myself humming under my breath and having no intention of breaking the silence.

"You should invite your friend to the concert," Tom suggests out of the blue which has me raising an eyebrow at. "I've never met him before. I want to know the person that is basically the male version of Matsu-san. "

"Why am I not surprised," Letting out a short laugh, my brows furrow. "I'll let him know when he calls tomorrow."

"My parents and younger brother are coming," Tom says, looking to me. "You've always wanted to meet my dad, right?"

"Yes," My eyes are wide, anticipation bubbling in the pit of stomach. "I'll finally get to meet the islander."

"We're islanders too, you know." Tom raises an eyebrow, mirth clear in his tone. The pout that comes to my lips has me turning away so that he can't see, and I fold my arms across my chest.

"It's so not the same," I ignore his chuckles and instead prepare to cross the road as the traffic light changes.

When I arrive home, dinner is awaiting me and I make a quick dash upstairs to get changed and have a bath. Changing out of my school uniform, I pause at the sight of myself in front of my body-length mirror. Almond shaped eyes that are a welcoming brown stare right back at me behind bleached blonde bangs and I shift to collect a clip from my dresser and shove the hair back exposing my forehead. My skin has darkened due to the exposure of the sun and I scowl remembering the feeling of the beating heat on my neck, but I was nowhere near the brown skin tone as Tom and my former self.

At the age of twelve, I can see my body is already preparing for puberty and I feel both the excitement of having boobs like my mother and the dread of having to deal with my menstrual once again. My chest area was already swelling and if I squint my eyes, I could make out the beginning of curves. It seems I would be an early developer like my past self as well.

Grabbing a hold of the hair that sticks to my neck due to sweat, I gather it up into a bun and collect my towel and heading for the bathroom. I could hear mom and Kasuka downstairs in the kitchen and the sound of television reminds me that dad wasn't working late today and was instead enjoying his downtime watching some show. The scent of mom's cooking has me rushing the bath and practically throwing on the first things my hands find and sprinting down the stairs.

Before I can join the three at the small dining table, the phone rings. Letting out a groan, I trudge towards the direction where the ringing is coming from. Muttering a hello, my eyebrow twitches when I realize just who it is.

"You better have a good explanation for calling now, Shinra." The sheepish chuckle that comes from the other side of the receiver has me growling.

"I just wanted to invite you to a little dinner thing that my dad said I should invite you to!" His words has me blinking, and my anger is put on pause to be replaced with surprise.

"Dinner?" I repeat, questioningly.

"Uh, yeah," the young boy says. "He won't be staying for Christmas, so he wanted to carry me out and he said I should invite my friends."

"Let me guess," I begin dryly, bracing the wall and looking to where my family is having a quiet conversation. "Seeing as I'm your only friend, I have to go with you and your mysterious father that I've never met."

"Yes?" Shinra whispers and I let out a sigh. "Izaya will be there!"

"And why would having Orihara-san there make this any better?"

"Don't you like him?" His question has me sputtering and Kasuka's eyes meet mine and he raises an eyebrow at my red face.

"I do not," I whisper rather harshly into the phone that I now hold in a death clutch, moving my eyes away from Kasuka's face as his expression turns smug with a smirk. "I've only met him once!"

"But all the girls seem to like him so I thought..." Shinra pauses and I open my mouth to retort but he continues. "You were staring when you met him, that shows you found him at least nice."

"W-why are you-"

"No worries, I'm sure you find him attractive. You are superficial to an extent," Shinra mutters and I grit my teeth in annoyance. "It's going to be during November, so you have plenty time to mull over."

"Mull over what exactly?"

"Why, what you're going to wear," I can hear the smile in his voice all the way over here. "I know you always like to be told before hand so you could plan for things like this."

"How considerate of you," I say flatly before heaving out a sigh. "Actually, I'm gonna invite you to my school's Christmas concert since you're calling now."

"Really?" He seems excited for some reason and I furrow my brow. "We don't have one at our school, so this is perfect! I'll bring Celty too!"

"You can bring Orihara if you want to too," The bespectacled idiot would need all the company he can get, anyway. "It's until early December, though. So don't get too excited just yet."

"So you do like him-"

"I'm hanging up now." Ignoring his protests, I end the call and hurriedly make my way to the table.

"Was that Shinra-kun?" Mom asks, as I stuff my face with rice. I give her nod before gulping down the food and immediately aim for the fish on my plate, while grasping the pitcher of iced tea and pouring some into the glass beside me.

"He wanted to give me an early notice on the dinner he's inviting me to," Dad raises an eyebrow as mom lets out a squeal of excitement at the prospect.

"Nee-san's first date," I ignore Kasuka's words as I drain my glass of drink and aim to collect the pitcher once more to refill.

"Shizuka, eat properly," Dad scolds and I pause and mutter a quick apology. "Now, what's this about a date, hmm?"

Seeing the teasing nature of his gaze and mom's laugh has me letting out a groan while turning to Kasuka and giving him a glare.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Shizu-nee."

* * *

 **Am I late? Aha... no worries! I'm here.**

 **Thanks to all the reviews and alerts I've been receiving! You guys are awesome for even reading! My love is shown through my work, I hope XD Do go ahead and review and pm and favorite or even follow! I love you guys for it all, until next time~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"I think I'm in love." Akira states rather seriously, and I can barely see the short girl behind the heap of clothes she has in her hands. The sight of course amuses me, but I decide to help the girl out and collect some of the clothing so she can breathe. "Those are mine."

"I'm not taking, only helping." I assure, setting the articles of clothes onto the stool of the little corner we had taken over from the store. The promise of going shopping the Saturday had come through and now along with mom - who is a little away from us is discussing something about a cardigan with a worker -, Akira, a reluctant Kasuka and myself. Currently we are in one of the many stores located in Sunshine City and trying to get our hands on as many affordable clothing as we can. _Hiradaki_ according to my mom always had a sale, which made them very popular. This explains why the store is crowded with so many customers - I was sure I had even spotted two women fighting over a jacket earlier - and why mom wanted us to keep an eye on the things she had chosen.

"I like this," Kasuka's voice has me looking around to find my younger brother holding up a beige leather jacket, making sure to hide his face behind the article. I decide not to tease the boy as he was the one who had been muttering he didn't need anything, and instead voice my appreciation.

"It looks a little big for you, but you should be able to grow into it in a year or two," Placing a hand to my chin as I regard the jacket, I nod my head. "It suits you too. I'm sure we can get it."

"It's cheap too!" Akira chirps, dropping the price tag of the garment while sending my brother a thumbs up. Kasuka goes back into his corner after placing the jacket with the pile of clothing we had decided we were purchasing. In another ten minutes, we are leaving the store with bags and an annoyed Kasuka trailing behind with most. I think he was finally realizing why dad had been quick to decline and offer him up instead to tag along with us.

"We should go get something to eat next," Mom murmurs beside me and I look up to see the calculating look she has taken on. The sight has me amused. The woman was known for her knowledge of all the cheapest places to dine, shop, et cetera. "There's a wonderful place not too far from here that has the best crepes and they are reasonable too."

We follow after the woman who walks through the crowds with practiced ease. Akira had mumbled her fascination about how much my mother was a pro at walking navigating the busy streets surrounding the Sunshine City building. To be precise, all of Ikebukuro is busy especially during the weekends. You had to know what you were doing, know how to work the streets, or you could get lost quite easily in the bustling crowds.

It is a small cafe just a little away from Sunshine city that has a homey feeling to it once you enter. The smell of goods baking and the warmth of the atmosphere almost makes me feel at home immediately. We find an empty table that looks out through the front glass window and I quickly take a chair that gives me the chance of sitting beside it with Akira sliding in beside me. Kasuka and mom sits across from us with most of the bags placed underneath the table.

"You kids go ahead and order whatever you want. Please keep it to a minimal though," Mom gives me a knowing look which has me blinking innocently at her. Kasuka snorts but hides behind his menu when I turn to give him a glare. A waiter appears when mom signals, a smile on her pretty face.

"Welcome to 'WOW cafe and dining', how may I help you?" She asks, and upon taking our orders is quick to take her leave. Looking to Akira who has let out a sigh, I raise an eyebrow questioningly watching the girl look away from the small phone in her hand. Feeling my gaze on her, she meets my eyes and releases a sigh once more.

"Your mom?" seeing her nod, I wait for her to explain.

"I have to meet her at the station in another hour," Akira mutters, raising a hand to run through her hair. It's then I notice she isn't wearing a head band and has her long bangs side swept. I wonder why it's only now that I'm noticing this. "We have to go see my grandparents in Shinjuku and so I'm kind of disappointed I have to cut our day short, everyone."

"Ah, that's alright," Mom waves her hand in front of her face, expression soft. "We'll finish up here and walk you to the station."

"Thank you, Heiwajima-san."

"Please, call me Namiko, Aki-chan."

We eat lunch with some chatting here and there, mostly about our fast approaching concert and what would be taking place. Akira, the devil that she is, comments about my lack of participation in the concert which of course has my mother frowning from disappointment.

"You should take part, Shizuka." I wince at the full use of my name and turn to glare at Akira who just continues to smile innocently at me as if not knowing what she has just done.

"I'll help backstage, that's enough." My answer doesn't seem to be sufficient enough for my mother as her frown deepens and inwardly I begin to dread what she might suggest I do.

"You should put together a dance piece," comes Kasuka's devilish voice and the sharp look I give him just makes his smirk widen. Mom seems to like this idea as she claps her hands together, face expression brightening.

"What a great idea, Suka-kun!"

"No, what a bad idea." I growl out, face beginning to flush with embarrassment when Akira asks if I would need a partner. From the knowing look she sends me, I bet she has a good idea what partner I would want.

"If I'm doing this, I'm doing it solo." I interrupt before mom gets the idea that it would be 'cute' to see her little girl dance with a boy as Kasuka says it would.

"Then it's settled," Akira chirps from behind the cup of hot chocolate she holds in her hands. "You'll be participating!"

"Oh we'll have to look for outfits for this and the music..." Mom begins to murmur to herself excitement glimmering in her grey eyes. Kasuka is chuckling along with Akira and I give both of them my best 'I hate you look'.

* * *

Dancing is something that I brought with myself from my past life. It's something I had decided that I didn't want to part with, no matter how differently my body was from my past one. I was no longer the overly tall and slim girl that didn't have to work on keeping herself thin due to my high metabolism, and was now instead this short not nearly as thin girl with small feet.

My parents had been a little confused when I had started investing my weekly allowance on little things like English classical music to the small items I used to practice dancing. When mom had learned of my liking of dancing she had jumped at the idea of putting me into a dance school or something. I had turned her down insisting that I didn't want to do this professionally.

Dancing is just a hobby of mine from my past self that I wanted to keep with me. Something that I wanted to remind me of Keisha Thomas who I had had to part with so abruptly. It wasn't easy at first seeing as my dancing style didn't agree with this body as easily as I wanted it too. I had had to start little exercises to get my back to where I had been, and even now I wasn't as close as I was back then. I had only started at the age of ten so it really didn't make much of a difference over two years seeing as in my past life I had been doing dancing ever since I could walk.

But I began to teach it all back to myself, to this new body.

"You really should join a dance studio or something," Tom comments. I pause in my stretching to find the boy has stayed back as promised and is now sitting in the small corner I had claimed for myself. The school auditorium is big enough to hold all the acts that were taking place in the concert, I could even hear Akira's loud voice as she attempted to speak fluidly in English but was failing due to not being that good at it.

The beginning of November comes with everyone coming together and beginning practicing the things they had planned out. The teachers that had planned to stay back and look us over were scattered across the room, keeping an eye on the things that were being done. Higashi-sensei - our Literature teacher - is close to where I am, but his eyes were looking over the little play that Akira's team was practicing. He was the one who had taken the job of overseeing my act for the play, and had wanted to see a bit of it.

Today had just been that day and although I was a bit nervous with everyone here and being watched, it seems I didn't have to worry as everyone were too busy doing their own stuff. After getting Higashi-sensei's nod of approval on the piece - he and most of the teachers had been excited to hear I was finally participating - I had began my stretches.

"I might, but not now," I mutter loud enough for him to hear me over the loud voices of our fellow classmates and the students from various classes and years. "Maybe when I start high school?"

"I still can't believe you taught yourself all of that," Tom hands me the towel that sits on top of my bag when I come closer. Taking the cloth, I swipe my face clean ignoring the blush coming to my face. "I know you said you watch a lot of dance thingies on t.v, but this is pretty cool."

"I guess it is." Tilting my face up a bit, I smirk. "I'm gonna blow them away at the concert."

"You will." His voice has me looking to him to see the small smile on his face. For a moment I can only stare because _Goddammit he's so cute. Why is he so cute?_ and this of course has Tom furrowing his brows.

"Heiwa-san, something wrong?" This snaps me out of my thoughts and I begin to stutter, face turning red once again.

"N-nothing at all! W-we should get going." I don't look to see if he is following and begin to walk away, making sure to give Higashi-sensei my good-byes and waving to Akira before pushing out of the room. Tom catches up with me easily and silently collect my jacket from him and shrug it on.

"Don't you want to change?" He asks and I consider this. It would be a hassle - besides the black leggings and long sleeved top I wore were actually warm - and so shake my head. My jacket was long enough - stopping just above my knees - and would protect me until I made it home. Stuffing my hands into the dark pockets of the purple jacket, I lower my chin as far as I could into the high collar of the jacket.

It was cold - not very cold but cold enough to start wearing warm clothing - and so I had had to start bundling up. I wasn't cold blooded as everyone here - I swear, they could take the cold like it was nothing, while leaving me in a trembling mess - and had had to begin wearing my winter clothing as soon as temperature had began to drop.

Compared to my thick jacket, Tom only needed a lighter one that stops to his waist and a knitted hat on his head. Don't even get me started on Kasuka - I swear he was truly a cold blooded creature - as he didn't think it was cold enough to wear anything too warm just yet.

"You're so lucky you don't have to go on stage," I mutter, breaking the silence. Tom had volunteered to be a helper in the back and no one really thought it was bad thing when I had complained about it.

"I don't have talent like you and Matsu-san, so I'm out." Tom laughs and I pout a little.

"You have a nice singing voice."

"Please stop bringing that up. That was a mistake."

"You sang so nicely, though!"

"Please stop, Heiwa-chan."

It really is nice not having to worry about too many things anymore. I could finally say I was getting used to this - to being Shizuka Heiwajima and no longer being Keisha Thomas. Yes, there might be a few things that I found weird about this alternate world, but it wasn't so bad.

"I could get use to this." I murmur under my breath.

"Did you say something, Heiwa-chan?"

"Just that you should totally become a pop star."

"You're not gonna give up are you?"

"Nope!"

* * *

 ***Coughs* Katsuyuki Konishi is a great singer.**

 **Just want to thank everyone for their support and all the views and favorites and follows I've been receiving! Don't even get me started on the reviews, you guys just make my day really!**

 **Oh! I started a Tumblr page for my stories. So if you love my work you can go over to 'retardsareadorable' to get just about anything. I'll be putting up one shots for this up there and previews and so on will be posted there :)**

 **Until next time, hope you guys have a wonder time! Do review and tell me what you think ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Mid November comes quietly yet quickly, which doesn't surprise me one bit. The morning of our concert came and hit me over the head and I wake up to the frigid - to me, anyway - air and I pile myself in more layers before I decide to go for a morning run. Knocking on my parents' door, I quickly tell my mother my plans to which I receive an okay before I head out.

Stuffing my hands into the overly large grey sweater that I had been given to me by dad, I breathe in a bit of the cold air before reopening my eyes and beginning my jog. It is still quite early with the sun not even rising just yet, and the small neighborhood we live in is as quiet as I would expect of it so early in the morning. I decide not to go too far and decide to run around the entirety of our street up to the main street that leads towards the heart of town. Traffic is of course busy even this early in the morning and the sound of cars and trucks zipping past me is a bit comforting when I stop to just take in the scenery.

There isn't much to see, but the sight of vehicles just pasting is somehow nice to watch and it helps me calm my nerves. I haven't performed in front of an audience in what has literally been years - twelve, almost thirteen to be exact - and it is a bit nerve-wracking for me. My parents hadn't notice the nerves, but Kasuka had and he had tried in his little own ways to try and make me feel better last night. He had even stayed up to play goldfish with me, which I know he doesn't like very much.

Of course my nerves came back this morning and a morning run had seemed like a good idea then, and I'm glad that I did because I got the chance to just be alone after being crowded by everyone the past few weeks. I know they meant well, but it was a bit suffocating and I needed space. Too bad I now only got that chance.

"Are you okay?" The voice startles me out of my thoughts and I whip around to find a female staring worriedly at me. Noticing that she did scare me, she raises her hands in a placating manner. "Sorry for startling you!"

"A-ah, it's okay. I was spaced out for a bit there," I reply, shrugging my shoulders getting over the little fright.

"I see, I'm sorry for bothering you but I just thought you seemed a bit troubled." Her words has me staring at her for a while speechless which has the female once again apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry!"

The situation for some reason has me laughing a little which has the girl - she looks to be a teenager at least - pausing to stare at me now. I'm sure my amusement shows on my face, I can even feel my lips quirked up to the sides.

"Yes, I'm a bit troubled. It must have shown on my face, huh?" My response seems to be the last thing the girl thought I would say, which just makes me grin even a little. I don't even know her name, but I liked her already. "I'm performing this evening for my school's concert, and well, it's kind of my first time and I'm a bit nervous."

"Oh," Her eyes - which are a startling blue - widen as her lips form in an 'O' form. "Oh! I-I see. That must be rather nerve-wracking."

"It is," my tone is still amused but I can feel as the last of it leaves and is instead replaced with trepidation of something bad happening. I try to keep myself from such thoughts and try and focus on the girl in front of me just in time to hear her words.

"I'm getting this vibe you'll do great, though." Her eyes are closed and she has her hands held up moving in odd motions as she hums. The sight is funny and I cannot help but release another laugh. My laughter has the taller girl opening an eye to glance at me, a smile twitching at the side of her lips.

"You don't know if I can dance, though."

"I don't know," the girl agrees, folding her hands across her ample chest - it takes me awhile to look away from her low cut top and I curse myself for being distracted - nodding her head sagely. "But I still think you'll do great because of my vibes."

"Oh," I echo her earlier words, and give her a small smile. "Thank you."

"No problem!" She gives me a thumbs up and a wink, before pausing. "I never did introduce myself, did I?"

I shake my head and the girl releases a sigh, muttering under breath.

"My name's Amano Riko, nice to meet you." The girl does a deliberate bow that has me fumbling to do the same while muttering my name as well. Straightening up once again, I see her eyes seem to be unfocused for a moment before she shakes her head and gives me another smile.

"Good luck with your dance tonight, Heiwajima-san. That's my ride! Hope we meet again!" Moving to the side, I give the girl room to move on to the black car that has stopped at the curb and watch as she enters the car with a final wave to me, her blonde curls the last thing I see. Even when the car is already moving off, I can't help but stare off at it before shaking my head.

"What an odd meeting." Turning, I begin my jog back home. The sun is already up and yet it does barely anything to warm up the cold morning for me. Shoving my hands back into my pockets, my thoughts stray to the odd girl.

For some reason, I wanted to meet her again. And no, it had nothing to do with her attractive face or nice boobs. That's just my hormones talking.

* * *

Getting ready for the concert later that day is not as nerve wracking as I thought it might be. Mom is quiet throughout most of the preparations, and it surprises me that she hums while putting my hair into a high bun. Later she states she was just trying not to make me any more nervous, but I surprised her by stating that I wasn't.

It is true; I'm not as nervous as I was yesterday. I think it has something to do with my strange meeting that morning, and the strange Riko who had somehow made me get over my little nerves.

Seisen doesn't look the same when my family and I arrive, which I attribute to the fact that I am seeing the school for the first time when the place is dark. Dad mutters about mom and myself making everyone late as we are ushered into the building along with another family. A small yelp is released, but I know better than to turn around, knowing that is my mother's fault for having the unusually grumpy man let out such a sound.

"Come now, dear. No need to complain." I muffle my snicker by biting my lip, while Kasuka lets a smirk appear on his face from my side. Giving me a knowing look, the ten year old rolls his eyes but doesn't hide his own amusement.

"R-right." Dad sighs, but we are stopped by a voice calling.

"Shizuka!" Looking around, I raise an eyebrow at the sight of Shinra Kishitani in formal wear.

"You clean up well," I say as a greeting when he comes to stop in front of my parents. Moving to stand in front of them, I let a smirk come to my face as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Celty picked it out for me." His chest seems to puff out and I roll my eyes. He did look good in the dark red shirt with black tie and black pants. His hair is even combed for once and the brown hair rests just above his shoulders with his bangs parted a bit above his square framed glasses.

"You didn't come by yourself did you, Shin-chan?" Mom's voice from behind me takes on a worrying tone. Shinra looks to have just now noticed the company which has me snorting in amusement.

"Izaya-san's mother dropped us off," My eyebrows furrow in confusion at the mention of Shinra's friend, but I don't see him anywhere near him.

"Izaya?" My mother says and Shinra grabs behind him before he notices that no one is there which has the boy yelling in surprise.

"Where did that guy go?" Before anything else can be said, I'm called away from my family by an anxious Higashi-sensei who mutters he was looking for me all over and goes into a little tirade of what would have happen if I didn't show up on time. My apologies fall on deaf ears due to the fact that we enter the backstage where really, I couldn't even hear my own voice.

Everyone is stumbling - teachers and students alike - and the sight is something that reminds me of what it was like to be a part of something like this. It is nostalgic even when our principal pulls us all together to show his thanks for us participating and how much he looks forward to seeing us perform. Standing and listening in on his little speech is Tom in all black and I sidle up next to him and make our shoulders touch.

He glances my way and blinks upon recognizing me and gives a small smile before looking back to the front. I don't spot Akira anywhere and just write it off for her being too short to spot, and promise myself to look for her later.

When Tamaki-sensei finally finishes and wishes us all good luck, everyone begins to disperse and prepare for the show. Letting out a breath, I turn to Tom and raise an eyebrow while folding my arms across my chest.

"What?" The teen asks looking a bit wary from the gaze I am giving him and make my eyes give him an once over as emphasis, which has Tom taking a step back.

"You didn't even try to add some color to this outfit." Comes my answer while I take in the plain black pants and t-shirt he wears. His hair is loose for once and the locks reach just to his shoulders and I refrain from getting my hands into his head.

"I'm just doing backstage stuff, you know." His voice holds amusement and I roll my eyes.

"So? You can still try, you know."

"Next time, promise."

We don't get to talk much longer as the thirteen year old is called to help out with the rest of students for the first act, and I still needed to warm up.

Shrugging off my new coat, my hands automatically move to smooth down the front of the white dress. My mother and I had gone hunting for dancing-inspired dresses and when we had found the asymmetrical matte clothing, we quickly bought it without delay. The jersey material really is comfortable and staring at myself before I had left the home, I could see a little of my old self in my appearance.

"Heiwajima?" Hisako-sensei's deep, yet feminine voice snaps me out of my thoughts to find the tall female looking my way. "You're up, dear."

Giving her nod, I take a deep breath before releasing it. "Show time."

* * *

On September 10th, 1998, Namiko and Kichirou Heiwajima carried their two children to their first ever movie. Back then, it wasn't a big deal to Kasuka seeing as he just thought it was another way they can spend more time together - to 'bond' as their mother had put it. Not that Kasuke didn't love his family - he does. Very much - but he wasn't very excited about the movie.

The same could be said about his older sister. That is until she found out what movie it was. For some reason, the thought of watching the American animated film had made his sister very excited. It was a nice enough film, but Kasuka still doesn't understand what the big deal it was for his sister.

When he found out she was going to dance to one of the songs from the film, he once again questioned what was so special about it. Is it because it was American? Did she like America that much? Or was it just because it was a Disney film, because over the next year she was found hoarding the company's films in her room that she bought with her allowance money.

Kasuka guesses he shouldn't think too much about it, and just label it as one of his sister's many quirks.

As Kasuka sits beside his mother who holds a cam recorder up just as the host of the host of the little concert calls for the next act that just happens to be his sister, he releases a sigh over the anxiety that is radiating off of his mother.

"Is something wrong?" Looking beside him, he finds Shinra's friend giving him a worried look. Kasuka doesn't know what to think of Izaya Orihara other than the fact he was a bit of a quiet person - and that's something coming from him who is known for his quietness - and he reminds him a bit of his sister. They both have this aura about them - he couldn't quite describe it - that made them feel even more knowledgeable than they let on.

"Just cover your ears after Nee-san finishes, Kaa-san is known to be very loud when she wants to be." He can hear his father snorts from the seat over his mother, but he doesn't think his mother heard either of them.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind," Izaya is amused when he looks away, and Kasuka quirks his lip. He guesses that maybe Izaya isn't that bad, and he thinks that he might actually like him.

"Go Shizu-chan!" Shinra's voice erupts alongside his mother's and Kasuka rolls his eyes before looking back to the stage that has now gone dark but he still make out his sister by the dim spotlight pointed at her courtesy of one of the backstage helpers.

'Once upon a December' reminds Kasuka of a lullaby with a bit of a chill added to it. He's a bit disappointed that his sister had went with the Japanese version, as he personally liked the English even though he couldn't understand some of the words being said. He wasn't as well versed in the language like his sister, but he understands why she would've chosen the Japanese version.

Soon his sister is moving, the spotlight following her across the stage. Shizuka truly is a different person when dancing. He has the opportunity of noticing this on many occasions when she was practicing in the privacy of their small backyard.

Her face smooth and no longer having that heavy frown that always made Kasuka think that she was always in her head, her posture straight and poised rather than the slouch she usually walks about in. Her steps are light and precise, yet he cannot see any calculating in it. It looks so natural as if she does this all the time. The twirls she makes are mesmerizing with how her skirt flares with it.

Kasuka understands why his mother and Shizuka had been so adamant about a dress like the one she wears.

"Beautiful." Izaya's comment has Kasuka looking away to find the older boy is staring with rapt attention, as if he couldn't look away.

Looking back, Kasuka couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah," his voice sounds so soft to his ears that he wonders if the other boy heard. "Beautiful."

" _Watashi no koto wo_."

* * *

 **I'm hoping everyone would recognize what movie is talked about there (*whispers* _Anastasia_...)**

 **There is actually a Japanese version of 'Once Upon a December' done by Suzuki Honoka (or so wiki says) and it is really good. The movie was actually released in Japan on the 5th of September 1998, I just chose for them to see it a little later.**

 **Do tell me what you think of this chapter~! Either through reviews, Pm or Tumblr (retardsareadorable, for those who don't know) or if you just want to ask just about anything. I'll be glad to answer them ^_^**

 **Until next time~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"You were awesome out there, Shizu!" I am enveloped in a hug and the familiar scent of bubblegum and strawberries fills my nose and I know instantly who it is. Wrapping my arms around the shorter girl, I easily lift her up which has her letting out a loud gasp of surprise.

"I didn't know you could act like that, Akira." My voice isn't as loud as hers, but I'm sure persons close enough could make out my words. Which I didn't mind because at that moment, I was still grinning like an idiot. The high of getting to dance on a stage in front of an audience again really did affect me to an extent - even if it has already been awhile after my performance.

"I do try," The girl says with a sniff, holding her head high. Her black hair are set into curls and she wears a red headband that matches her white and red ruffled short dress, a little lip gloss on her lips. "My English has come far way thanks to all that practicing."

Which I wholeheartedly agree with after watching the girl's performance of the small skit she was in. Having to act as an American, I bet it was hard for her but she pulled through and did well. Akira really is a master of many talents - Kisuke Iori from the drama club said so himself - and I wouldn't be surprised if she said she could play the trumpet with little practice.

The concert had just finished and everyone was gathering around to talk with their families in the auditorium. I hadn't spotted my parents or Kasuka, and Akira had just appeared making me give up on my search.

 _I'm sure they're here somewhere._

"Enough about that though," Akira waves her hand in a dismissive manner, leaning in so I can hear her over the many voices of the people who surround us. "Why didn't you tell me you could have danced like that?"

"You never asked," I shrug my shoulders and the girl gives me a glare which I ignore. "I've only gotten into when I was about ten, no big deal."

"Don't try to write off the fact that you basically taught yourself." My head is shoved into a hold and my hair is being viciously ruffled.

"Not because you're taller means you can do this to me, Tanaka." Successfully releasing myself from him, I shove my elbow into his side that has the taller boy grunting from the little force I had put behind the hit.

"Sometimes I forget you're stronger than me." Shrugging my shoulders, I give him a 'what-can-you' look before finally turning back to Akira.

"You were great out there too, Matsu-san." Tom has Akira once again puffing out her chest and her face expression becoming quite smug, which has me rolling my eyes and it is at that time I spot my mother whose eyes connect with mine.

"There you are!" I'm pulled into a hug and I laugh into her arms as she begins to mutter how much she is proud of me while I feel a hand once again resting on top my head. Peeking up, I spot my dad with a small smile on his face and I return it with a larger one.

"You did great, Shizu-chan!" Shinra appears beside Kasuka who has yet to say anything and is just giving me a smile. He's much like dad in that sense, but I can make out the meaning in his expression and I bump my shoulders with his. A smile quirks up his lips, but he doesn't say anything and so I turn my attention to a grinning Shinra.

"Thank you." I answer the bespectacled boy who wraps his hand around my shoulder, bringing me close.

"You made me such a proud best friend, Shizu-chan."

"I never remembered calling you my best friend, Shinata."

"So cold." He lets go of me and shivers theatrically while rubbing his arms. "What's with the fake remembrance of my name?!"

"She does that all the time." Chirps Akira and she holds out her to Shinra. "A pleasure to meet the guy who has driven Shizuka crazy ever since first grade. Trade secrets?"

"The fellow tormentor that got Shizuka to complain to me of all people?" Shinra shakes her hand firmly. "I liked you before I even met you."

"You flatter me, Kishitani-san."

"Please, call me Shinra!"

"Call me Akira, then!"

"What have I done?" I watch on in horror as the two begin to converse, ignoring the chuckles that come from my parents and brother at the scene.

"Now I see why you were reluctant for those to meet," notes Tom, coming to stand beside me. "They're like two peas in a pod."

"I'm going to regret this later. I can just feel it." I mutter, eyes attracted to the person that comes into my view from beside Shinra. My eyes widen as I recognize just who it is. Moving closer, his eyes meet mine and a smile comes to his face. "Orihara-san."

"It's nice to meet you again, Heiwajima-san." He bows a slight bow and I find myself doing the same. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I-it was nothing. You're Shinra's friend, so I wanted to meet you again." Waving my hand in a dissuading manner, I lean closer and motion for him to come near. HHe looks amused but humors me upon leaning in."Shinra actually having a friend is too hard to believe, so I'm a bit curious and wanted to get to know you."

"I heard that!"

Introducing Tom to Shinra and Izaya while getting him reacquainted with my parents and younger brother was a bit embarrassing seeing as my brother eyes become mirth filled by the time I'm finished with introductions. My mother's laugh and the firm hand dad puts on my shoulder while giving me a thumbs up has me hiding my face in mortification as my face burned red.

Tom keeps his promise of finally introducing me to his father along with his mother and younger sister.

"I've heard a lot about you, Shizuka-chan." Eric Tanaka smiles down at me and all I can do is stare. He looks so much like Tom - or Tom looks so much like him. His dreadlocks are black instead of his son's brown, which Tom must have inherited from his mother, Inori. He also doesn't wear glasses and his round hazel eyes are so much different from the Asian almond shape of everyone else around him.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Tanaka-san."

"Lovely to meet you as well, Shizuka." Smiles the short woman beside Eric. She has a firm hand on the young child that can not be older than seven, who squirms a bit with a pout.

It only takes my interest in hearing his tales of growing up in Jamaica that has Tom's dad making me promise to visit their home at least once. Of course I eagerly take him up on the offer, elbowing Tom when he chuckles at my enthusiasm.

We linger a bit more with Tom and his family before they decide that it is time to go.

"Bye Shizu-chan, Aki-chan and Shin-chan!" Six year old Kari waves wildly back at us.

Waving good bye to Tom and his family, I look to Akira who has been eyeing her mother that had come to stand and speak to us. They are next to leave with Shinra and Akira having a tearful goodbye while exchanging numbers which I roll my eyes at, and finally my family waits for Shinra and Izaya to get their ride home.

Izaya himself had been a little quiet, but I wrote that off as either him being a normally quiet person or he was just being polite. We had managed to talk a little together in which I found that he was an intelligent person that had somehow become roped in with Shinra by chance.

"He's not as bad as one would think." The dark haired boy commented to which I snorted at. His lip had twitched before a small smile came to his lips. "Okay, maybe he is a bit annoying when he gets going."

"That's an understatement."

"Would you two stop talking about me behind my back?"

Watching the two leave in the sleek black car, I wave at the enthusiastic wave of Shinra and the more subdued one of Izaya before turning to look at my family.

"That was lovely." Mom says, pulling me under her arm. I do not resist and let my hand wrap around her waist, my steps becoming a bit slow.

"It was." Comes dad voice from the other side, walking in tune with us. Kasuka has taken refuge beside myself, and somehow I find our hands linked and I tug at his hand, giving him a smile.

"I didn't know you and Tom-kun were that close." I withhold a groan and remove myself from under mom's grip, ignoring the attempts to keep me there.

"Not talking about this!"

"Come now, Shizuka. Humor your parents with your love life." Dad's voice holds so much laughter, I'm surprised he's not stuttering over it. The heat on my face increases, and I begin to walk at a faster rate.

"Tanaka Shizuka," Kasuka says loud enough for mom and dad to hear from behind us. "That has a nice ring to it."

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

Events after the concert pass in a blur with school once again settling in as we all prepare for our end of term tests. With this, my popularity once again pops up as almost everyone suddenly decides to hover around me to try and persuade me to tutor them. Of course I turn them down seeing as I myself need time to study and I ignore the stab of guilt of turning them down.

November month ends with myself going to dinner with Shinra, his dad and Izaya. It truly is a blessing to leave my home that night with how mom just hovers around me trying to fix my already perfect hair and reminding me constantly to be on my best behavior. Surprisingly, it is dad that walks me to the car that Shinra along with his father stand in front of.

Seeing Shingen Kishitani for the first time, I can immediately spot the similarities between himself and his son. From the florescent light of the street light just above them, I can tell their hair has the similar shade although Shingen hair is longer and parted to the front with some slicked back.

Greetings are exchanged with myself saying goodbye to dad and him helping me into the car where Izaya sits.

"We match." He says as greeting and I laugh upon noticing his turquoise dress shirt that matches the short pleated dress peaking out of my coat.

"It seems we do." Giving him a smile, I settle into my seat as Shingen pulls off the curb.

"I finally meet the famous Heiwajima Shizuka," Shingen says after a while, dark eyes looking to the back from the rear view mirror. "Shinra speaks of you often."

"I would hope so," I give the seat in front of me a meaningful look, but Shinra makes no move to look around or even say anything. "He's tormented me for all of my elementary days. The least he can do is mention his tormenting ways once in a while."

"That's so not true!" Denies the young boy, finally looking back with an aghast expression. Giving him my best unimpressed look, I am startled by the loud laughter of the only adult in the car.

"I'm glad Shinra has some friends outside of Celty." Shingen comments, and I look to the man giving him my attention. "That woman can only do so much and Shinra needs ordinary company."

Sharing a look with Izaya, I turn to see Shinra has turned to the front cutting our conversation short. Most of the car ride continues in that fashion, but dinner with the Kishitani males and Izaya wasn't as awkward and I even laughed at the eccentricity that is Shingen Kishitani.

According to Shinra, the man is even known for wearing a gas mask because he thinks it is more alluring which has me laughing aloud at. It really was the most fun I can say I have ever had in the company of Shinra, and I find myself enjoying talking with Izaya. He might have been a little stand-offish during our first meeting at Shinra's, but now as I sit next to him watching as he engages Shinra in a conversation, I find myself liking him.

I would hope we could become friends.

The rest of the year is filled with passing grades - Akira had grumbled over her barely passable grades while Tom had shrugged at his pretty good ones -, Christmas celebrations and finally the New Year cleaning with the promises of good fortunes for the last year of the 20th century.

Who would've thought I would be given the opportunity to see something like this? In my past life, I had been born two years after this and now not only am I getting to experience this but I got to live through the eighties and nineties.

I had barely lived to see my fourteenth birthday in my past life, and now I had been given a second chance to experience it - maybe live far past the short time I had the first time around. It truly is something to be thankful for and I guess I am a bit annoyed it had taken me almost four years before I even realized that.

Namiko and Kichirou are amazing parents, and Kasuka truly is an amazing brother. I really am lucky to have them and the friends that I have made in this new life. Sitting with all of them right now as we stare up at the fire works that scatter across the dark sky, I find that I do in fact love each and everyone of them.

The warm feeling in my chest, the burning in my eyes and the wispy smile I catch while looking down at the spoon held tightly in grasp; I would hope that this was enough to show them how I felt.

By the way dad hugs me close to his chest, and mom's lingering kiss on my forehead, even Kasuka's flick to my right ear conveys that they did know and that they felt the same.

"One, two, three..." Mom looks to us, grey eyes holding her excitement as she signals that we should join in on her shout-

" _HAPPY NEW YEAR_!"

I really do love these people. I really do.

* * *

 **Ten chapters! AHHHHHH! xD Although to be precise - this is chapter nine with the first being a prologue but who gives a shit? Lmao**

 **Anyway, this is just the last chapter before we take a little time skip and yes people we will have a bit of a plot somewhere... Not saying anything.**

 **Thanks to all the reviews you guys! It's really fun to hear from you all and all that.**

 **Gonna promote my tumblr page now: One shots and almost everything with Shizuka is being posted on there so you guys go over and check it out. Leave questions and all that and I'll be sure to answer :D**

 **Can find me at retardsareadorable.**

 **Anyway... Do review and tell me what you think ^_^**

 **Until next time~!**


	11. Author's Note

**Sorry to say that this isn't an update and it's just me with an important note.**

 **For all those who don't follow my Tumblr, I have to regretfully inform you that I won't be able to update for a while. Due to unseen circumstances, my laptop and my brother being the reasons really, my schedule has been messed up. I cannot give a specific date, but I hope it's not for too long.**

 **I'll try my best to resume as soon as I can and I hope the little one-shots I post on Tumblr are enough to suffice you guys until then (retardsareadorable for those who do not know). Any questions can be sent via PM or leave a comment in the review section and I'll be sure to get to you.**

 **I truly am sorry for any convenience caused and I'll be sure to make it up to you all as soon as I can!**


End file.
